


The Storybrooke Job

by Spacecadet72



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heist AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan hasn't been in town in a long time, but she's back, and with the help of her old team, she'll deal with some loose ends from her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma drove her yellow VW Bug down the quiet suburban street. It always amused Emma how Mary Margaret’s lifestyle didn’t fit her true occupation, but such is the life of the con. Emma had been away for awhile-here and there-and this was the first person Emma thought of to help her with her current situation.

Emma pulled her car over in front of a small, white house complete with white picket fence. She stepped out of her car and walked up to the front door. She knocked quickly and then stepped back to wait.

Mary Margaret’s face lit up in shock and delight when she opened the door and saw who was on her front step.

“Emma!” she said excitedly before ushering her into the house. Emma followed Mary Margaret into the kitchen, letting her friend do all the talking.

“Where have you been?” she asked, smiling. “It’s great to see you, although I’m sure this isn’t just a social call.”

Emma nodded. She and Mary Margaret went way back, and while this wasn’t always the case in this business, truly putting your life into someone else’s hands on a frequent enough basis created something that was closer to friendship than a strict business relationship.

“I’ve been around.” Emma said carefully, not really wanting to talk about her time away. “And now I’m back.”

Mary Margaret nodded. “Tea?” she asked, as she moved further into the kitchen.

Emma shook her head. “No thanks. And you’re right, I’m here about a job.” 

“Who’s the target?” Mary Margaret asked as she pulled the kettle off the stove.

“You know, you look so normal and innocent for a con.” Emma replied. Mary Margaret said nothing, waiting for an answer.

Emma hesitated, putting her hands in her pockets. “It’s Regina.” she said finally.

Mary Margaret paused in the middle of grabbing a tea bag from the cupboard behind her. She turned slowly to face Emma and placed the tea bag in her cup before pouring the water in.

“Why are you doing this?” she asked, looking concerned.

$50 million isn’t enough of a reason?”

Mary Margaret sighed. “Please tell me this isn’t personal. You know how you get around her.”

Emma shifted her late slightly, but maintained eye contact with Mary Margaret. “I need to do this. I would like you with me, but can always get somebody else.”

Mary Margaret was silent for a moment. “I’ll do this, but you have to promise you’ll keep your head. We stand to lose much more than money if this goes bad.”

Emma nodded. “I’ll be fine.”

Mary Margaret shot her a look. They were the same age, and she had no children, but for some reason, Mary Margaret had the mom look down. “You know what FINE stands for, right?” she asked, smiling.

Emma rolled her eyes. “Freaked out, insecure, neurotic and emotional. You’ve got to stop referencing heist movies. You’re as bad as Belle.”

Mary Margaret grinned. “Who else are you getting?” she asked, pouring the tea into her mug.

“I was thinking of getting the old crew back together.” 

“Well,” Mary Margaret said, placing the tea pot on the counter and picking up her mug. “we’d better get started.”  
————————————————————————————————————————————————-  
Emma’s next stop was at the small community college in the next town over. Emma walked into the main computer lab and spotted a young blonde concentrating heavily on the computer screen in front of her. Her screen was full of complex computer code that Emma couldn’t even begin to comprehend. Which was exactly why she needed her. The girl jumped when Emma sat down at the computer next to her.

“Emma!” she said sounding completely shocked.

Emma grinned. “Hey, Ashley.” At 19, Ashley was younger than the rest of the group, but she was one of the best, and with her penchant for taking online classes, she had a much more flexible schedule than most college students.

“What’s your schedule like this semester?” Emma asked, sounding casual.

Ashley’s grin matched Emma’s. “I’m sure I could fit something else in.”

Emma nodded. “We’re meeting at Mary Margaret’s Thursday at 8.”

Ashley nodded back. “I’ll be there.”  
————————————————————————————————————————————————-  
Emma slid into a booth in the back of the busy diner. She could see Ruby flirting with a group of young guys near the front of the diner. Emma smiled slightly. Ruby had a certain kind of confidence about her, but it definitely added to the group dynamic. Ruby turned then, and spotted Emma. She said her apologetic goodbyes to her group of admirers and then made her way to Emma’s booth.

The tall girl smiled at several more attractive young men seated at tables on her way to the back booth. Her short shorts might be deceiving, but that girl could throw a punch.

“Emma Swan.” she said, smiling widely. “Long time no see.”

“You don’t sound surprised.” Emma noted.

Ruby shrugged. “I knew you’d be back eventually.”

“Well, I’m back.” Emma said, skimming over the menu in front of her. “The Eggs Benedict sound good.” she said, closing her menu.

Ruby grabbed it and grinned. “Don’t tell me you just stopped by for a quick bite. The food isn’t that good.”

Emma laughed. “If you’re looking for something to do, you should come by Mary Margaret’s at 8 on Thursday. Although, I’m sure one of those guys would be open to taking you out that night.” she said gesturing the men up front.

Ruby rolled her eyes. “And miss a job with the old team? They’re not that cute.”

Emma smiled. Only one more to go.  
————————————————————————————————————————————————-  
Belle was little bit harder to track down. But Emma wouldn’t have made it as far as she had if she let something like that get in her way. She sat on a bench facing a deserted street, a chocolate chip cookie from the bakery down the street on a napkin in her lap. She pulled a small section off of the cookie and popped it into her mouth just as a petite, blonde figure walked confidently out of the alley to her right and put on a pair of sunglasses.

“What did you get this time?” Emma asked before popping another bite of cookie into her mouth.

Belle whirled to face Emma, but quickly moved past her surprise. Thieves did have to think quickly on their feet after all.

She smiled, but kept the sunglasses on. Her smile was almost secretive, like she was in on a joke Emma wasn’t. Fortunately, Emma had known her long enough that it didn’t unnerve her as was intended.

Shouts could be heard from behind Belle. She tensed.

Emma smirked. “I won’t keep you long. Mary Margaret’s at 8 on Thursday. Don’t be late.” she took another bite of her cookie.

Belle grinned. “I won’t.” she said before pulling at her hair, slipping the wig into her purse. She shook her brunette curls free and then walked briskly in the other direction, not sparing Emma another thought.

Emma finished the last bit of cookie on her lap, and grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday night came and everyone had arrived by the time 8 o’ clock rolled around. Emma led the group to a small room in the back of the house. It usually served as Mary Margaret’s husband’s office, but James was out of town on another job for a few weeks.

There were a couple office chairs and a couch scattered around the room. In the middle of it all stood a sturdy wooden table, which was littered with maps and papers that Emma and Mary Margaret had been pouring over earlier.

“This looks like a big one.” Belle commented as she took in the papers that covered the table. Everyone took a seat around the table, but Emma remained standing.  
Emma nodded. “It is. About $50 million big.” whistles of appreciation followed this statement. Emma’s face hardened as she continued. “We’re going after Regina Mills.”

Everyone besides Emma and Mary Margaret looked shocked. Not everyone knew the full extent of Emma’s history with Regina, but regardless of that, Regina was one of the most powerful people on the east coast.

“Emma, you can’t be serious.” Ashley said, her eyes wide. She’d never done a job this big. “She’s the CEO of Storybrooke Industries. She’ll destroy us and everyone one we’ve ever associated with if she finds out.”

“She won’t find out.” Emma said, almost flippantly.

“Yes, she will.” Belle said quietly, but firmly. Everyone turned to look at her.

“This is about Henry isn’t it?”

Ruby and Ashley looked confused, but wisely stayed silent.

“Watch it, Belle.” Emma growled out a warning. She hadn’t thought Belle knew. She usually kept things pretty close to the chest.

Belle didn’t back down. “You know I don’t mind danger and I’d do anything for you, but if this is personal, we need to know because that changes things.”  
“Did Gold tell you?” Emma asked, in lieu of an answer. The older man supplied almost everyone in the business with what they needed, and he had been pretty involved in the mess with Regina and Henry. He and Belle were particularly close and often shared information with each other.

Belle kept steady eye contact with Emma and shrugged slightly.

Emma sighed. “I would be lying if I said there wasn’t a personal connection to this job, but I won’t let it get in the way.”

Belle nodded. “Okay, I’m in.”

The others nodded their assent as well.

Emma smiled. “Okay. Does tomorrow night work for everyone? We can meet here.”

Everyone nodded, and got up to leave. Soon, it was just Emma and Mary Margaret. Emma was crashing on Mary Margaret’s couch while she was in town.

“You should tell them.” Mary Margaret said quietly. “They’re involved now and deserve to know.”

Emma said nothing.

Mary Margaret sighed. “Just think about it.” she said before moving into the kitchen to do dishes.

Emma sat down on the couch deep in thought. Even with Belle’s outburst, she knew those girls would follow her into just about anything and she was having doubts as to how wise it was to get them involved in this.

No, they were already in this. She thought stubbornly. Too late to turn back now.  
———————————————————-  
They met the next night, all of them eager to get started. Emma looked at the list of supplies she had created and sighed. “We’ll need a lot for this one.”She turned to Belle. “Is Mr. Gold still in the business?” 

Belle looked up from the map and nodded. “I’ll go call him.” she got up and left the room, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket as she did so. 

As soon as she was gone, Ruby turned to the others smiling wickedly. “Do you think they’ve done it yet?”

Emma rolled her eyes, smiling softly. “Come on. We’ve got a lot of work to do.”

Ruby grinned and the others fought back smiles as they all turned their attention back to the task at hand. Belle chose at that moment to walk back into the room. “I’m going to go meet with him tomorrow.” she reported.

They all fought back grins after that.

“What is it?” she said, sounding confused.

Emma answered first, her voice strained. “It’s nothing.”

Belle looked unconvinced, but went with it. “Okay.” she said slowly as she sat down.

Everyone stifled grins as Emma continued, straight faced.

“As we all know, Regina Mills is the CEO of Storybrooke Industries. She is also one of the richest women the country, and in three weeks, she is moving to her summer house, leaving her other house, and her office much more accessible.”

“So, by much more accessible, you mean mostly impossible instead of completely impossible?” Ruby asked, leaning forward and raising an eyebrow.

Emma rolled her eyes, and smiled. “Basically.”

Ruby nodded, almost in approval and sat back in her chair.

Emma smiled before continuing. “This is going to have to be planned down to the letter, guys. But I know you can all handle it. Besides, it’s not like we’re not used to rough scrapes.”

Everyone laughed at that. Only three years before, they had been involved in a job that almost landed them in prison. Turns out that Sidney Glass was not a man to be trusted.

Emma’s smile faded and she turned serious. “I’m giving you the chance to walk out now. I trust that none of you will say anything about this if you do.” She looked at each of them in turn, and then waited, giving them the opportunity to get out now.

No one moved. A few more seconds passed, and Emma’s smile was back. “Alright then, let’s get started.”


	3. Chapter 3

Emma and Ruby were sitting in Mary Margaret’s living room, each quiet as they went about their tasks. Ruby had the day off and was flipping through a magazine, occasionally looking at the list Emma was writing and making comments. Mary Margaret was out doing a little recon, and Ashley and Belle were in the back. Ashley had set up her computers in James’ office, and Belle had joined her as she made preparations for the big day.

Emma and Ruby had been in the living room for probably twenty minutes when Belle walked in from the back of the house. She wore a light blue sundress that fell just above her knees, and an elegant gray cardigan. The look was completed by a brown leather purse over one shoulder. This look made her seem much less dangerous than she actually was. It was also a much nicer look than visiting Mr. Gold’s pawnshop warranted. Ruby obviously noticed this and shot Emma a look.   
Emma ignored it and reached out to hand the list she’d written to Belle. Belle took it and read it over quickly, nodding when she had finished.

“That should be everything.” Emma said quietly.

“It looks right.” Belle said, before folding it and putting it into her bag. She slipped on her sunglasses and said goodbye to both women before slipping out the door.

“That girl looked way too cute to just be getting supplies.” Ruby commented, grinning.

Emma smiled faintly and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“It’s true.” Ruby continued. “She’s definitely trying to impress him. Besides, why would she go alone?”

“Because there’s no reason for another person to go with her.” Emma answered while creating a new list.

Ruby just gave her a look.

“Don’t give me that. I’ll admit there’s definitely something between them, but I doubt they spend their supply meetings making out or anything.”

“Whatever makes you feel better.” Ruby said quietly, smirking.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Belle walked into the small, dimly-lit shop, smiling slightly as she did so. A slightly built man with a cane walked out from the back room at the sound of the bell above the door.

“Belle!” he said sounding surprised. “I wasn’t expecting you so early.” his accent was soft, but one could hear the Scottish brogue in his voice.

Belle smiled. “I was in the neighborhood.” she answered with a shrug.

He gestured for her to follow him into the back. She walked in front of him when he stepped back, and pulled back the curtain separating the front of the shop from the back, and they both stepped past it.

She traced a hand over a single chipped tea cup that sat on a table near the entrance as she walked further into the room. It had always been her favorite trinket in the shop. Mr. Gold had stopped by a main table in the middle of the room, waiting for her to start the negotiations.

She started when she realized she was keeping him waiting and walked over to the table, pulling Emma’s list out of her purse as she did so.

Belle felt his eyes on her as she handed him the paper. She waited patiently as he read over the list.

“I should be able to procure everything on here.” he said as he set the list down on the table.

“Your price?” she asked, trying to keep her voice neutral and not read into the fact that his eyes raked over her figure as she spoke.

He cleared his throat. “The usual should do it.”

She nodded and reached into her purse. She pulled out a large bundle of bills and handed it over. He occasionally had her steal for him, but they’d worked together often enough that a consistent payment had been agreed upon. Although Belle wouldn’t mind changing that payment if his earlier look of desire was any indication. she shook her head, as if to physically rid herself of those thoughts. It was decidedly inappropriate for her to be having those kind of thoughts while in the middle of a business deal. Even if their relationship had strayed from occasional business associates to close friends a long time ago. She internally berated herself and waited for him to continue.

“I should be able to get everything for you in a couple of days.”

Belle nodded. “Thanks. Just let me know.” she turned to leave the room.

He placed a hand on the small of her back to lead her out. “Anytime, dearie.”

Belle forced herself not to react and left the shop quickly before she decided to act on some of those inappropriate thoughts.  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————

Belle was quiet at dinner that night. She ate quickly and just as quietly excused herself. The remaining four exchanged concerned glances. 

Mary Margaret spoke up first. “I’ll go.” she pushed her chair in before walking briskly towards the back of the house. The rest of the group continued to look concerned, but remained silent, unsure of what to say.  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————-  
Mary Margaret reached the guest bedroom and paused outside the door. “Belle?” she called through the door. When no answer came, she quietly pushed the door open. Seeing Belle curled up on the bed, Mary Margaret approached slowly. “Do you want to be alone?” she asked, gently. Belle shook her head. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“In a minute.” Belle replied, her voice thick. Mary Margaret sat down on the bed, and comfortingly rubbed Belle’s arm. After several silent moments, Belle sat up and wiped her eyes. “I’m sorry.” she said quietly.

Mary Margaret shook her head. “Don’t be. We all need a good cry now and again. Do you still want to talk about it?”

Belle nodded and Mary Margaret waited for her to begin.

“A while ago, a couple of years now, Mr. Gold and I…kissed.” she paused, smiling slightly as she remembered. “It was wonderful and I hoped that it would mean a change in our relationship. But for some reason, he didn’t believe that I could love him. I don’t know if it was the age difference, or something else, but he told me it wasn’t going to work out. I knew that wasn’t true, but I valued his friendship too much to lose him. We’ve pretended it didn’t happen so that we could stay friends. It wasn’t ideal, but I was able to live with it. And then today….” she paused again, as if dwelling on something that had happened before.

“Ruby.” Mary Margaret sighed. She’d overheard Ruby teasing Belle over Mr. Gold earlier that day.

Belle shook her head. “Don’t blame her. Normally, I wouldn’t let it get to me, and I know she doesn’t mean any harm, but today in the shop…” she trailed off again. “I don’t know, the tension was just so thick that it took all I had not to kiss him then and there.”

“You still love him.” Mary Margaret stated.

Belle nodded. “That’s the worst thing. I know he had feelings for me then, but I don’t know….maybe he moved on.” She became silent then, staring off at nothing in particular.

Mary Margaret kept rubbing Belle’s arm, knowing from experience that often, companionable silence was much more comforting than words.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days went by quickly. Belle’s spirits lifted as she helped with the preparations, but it didn’t escape anyone’s notice when she took Mary Margaret with her to pick up supplies from Mr. Gold. She had made these trips alone in the past, but everyone wisely kept quiet about the difference in procedure.

If Mr. Gold noticed the addition, he didn’t let on. Although, the frequent brushes of his hands and the glances when he thought she wasn’t looking stopped abruptly. Mary Margaret had never been to one of the pick ups before, but even she could feel the awkward tension in the air.

“That was ridiculous.” Mary Margaret muttered once she and Belle had loaded everything into Ashley’s husband’s truck.

“What?” Belle asked, sounding confused.

“You two!” Mary Margaret exclaimed. “I know you’re scared, and I get that. Heaven knows James and I had road bumps and awkwardness. This has to stop. You need to talk to him about it.”

Belle looked down at her hands. “I don’t want it to be weird if…”

Mary Margaret cut her off. “It’s already awkward.” her voice softened. “You can’t pretend it didn’t happen anymore.”

Belle nodded and drew in a deep breath. “My mother always said, ‘Do the brave thing and bravery will follow.’” she squared her shoulders. “Emma needs us right now, but I’ll go talk to him as soon as I get the chance.”

Mary Margaret said nothing, but smiled slightly in response.  
———————————————————————————————————————————————  
Belle lay in a sleeping bag on the floor, unable to get her brain to shut off. It was the night before the job, and Emma had encouraged them all to turn in early so they could be well rested for tomorrow. She could hear Ashley snoring in the bed behind her, and wished her mind would quiet so she could fall asleep as well. They had all spread out around the house. Ruby had taken the couch in the office and with James still gone, Mary Margaret and Emma were sharing the king sized bed in the bedroom.

Belle couldn’t stop thinking about the conversation she’d had with Mary Margaret. She had been worried about revealing her feelings to Mr. Gold, but now that she decided to do it, all she wanted was to see him and tell him.

She glanced at the clock. It was only 11:00. He would still be awake. Home at this hour, but awake. Quickly confirming a decision in her head that had already been made, she quietly slipped out of her sleeping bag and was out of the house a minute later.  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Belle stood outside Mr. Gold’s house, having an inner debate about her decision. Inhaling deeply, she squared her shoulders and knocked firmly on the door. About half a minute later, Mr. Gold answered the door, surprise and confusion clearly written on his features.

“Belle!” he exclaimed. He quickly pushed past his surprise. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Belle smoothed down her jacket, looking for something to distract her. “I just needed to talk to you about something.”

Mr. Gold nodded. “Of course.” he said quietly, stepping aside to let her in. She followed him into the house, pausing just inside while she waited for him to close the door. He turned from the door and gestured for her to move into the kitchen. “Tea, dear?” She nodded and followed him into the other room.

Mr. Gold limped over to the kitchen counter, grabbing the kettle and filling it up before setting it on the stove. “What was it you wanted to talk about?” he asked, curiosity coloring his tone.

Belle moved to stand next to him and took a deep breath before answering.

“I love you.” Belle stated simply, but firmly. She was expecting another rejection, one she wasn’t sure she could take. She was taken by surprise when he pulled her toward him and firmly planted his lips on hers. It didn’t take very long for her to come out of her surprise, however. she reached both of her hands up to tangle in his hair and deepened the kiss.

Belle pulled away when breathing became difficult. She must have felt that there was too much space between them, because she began pressing kisses on his neck.

“Belle, love.” he said with some difficulty.

“Hmmm?” she said against his skin. His breath hitched when she reached a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear.

“Just stop for a moment.” Belle sighed, but her tongue darted out to lick the shell of his ear before she pulled away. He bit back a groan.

“Yes?” she asked, her innocent tone in direct contrast with the wicked grin she wore.

“I’m not sure this…” he began.

She cut him off abruptly, her face close to his, her tone firm. “I don’t know if you heard me earlier, but I love you. Unless you can look me in the eye and tell me you don’t feel the same, I’m not leaving you.”

His expression softened at her declaration. “I love you too, dear.” he said quietly but with conviction. “I was just going to say that the kitchen may not be the best place to continue this…conversation.”

Belle’s wicked grin returned full force. “Well, in that case…” she crushed her lips to his as they stumbled their way to his bedroom.  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Belle quietly let herself back into Mary Margaret’s house. She locked the door before turning to face the living room. She jumped when she saw Emma sitting on the couch, papers spread around her. Seeing as it was about one in the morning, she had expected everyone to be asleep.

Emma grinned at Belle’s discomfort. “Wasn’t expecting an audience for your walk of shame were you?”

Belle blushed slightly and moved to sit in a chair across from Emma. “I won’t let it affect the job tomorrow.” Belle said quickly.

Emma waved her off. “I know. Besides, I’ve seen the way you look at him. Hold onto that.”

Belle nodded. She had accused Emma of using this job as a way to avenge Henry, but she’d heard rumor of a man about their age dying in the same accident.   
Greg? Grant? Graham? Belle sighed. “I will. We’ve wasted enough time already.”

Emma nodded before turning her attention back to the papers in front of her.

“What are you looking at?” Belle asked, leaning forward in her chair to see the papers more clearly.

Emma sighed. “I’m just going over everything before tomorrow. I can’t help but feel that something is going to go terribly wrong.”

Belle smiled. “That’s normal, though, isn’t it?”

Emma laughed. “At least we’re all good at thinking on our feet.”

Belle stood up. “Well, I’m going to call it a night.”

“Goodnight.” Emma said before going back to the papers, unable to shake off the unsettled feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, everyone was up early. There was a restless tension in the room with everyone more than ready to get going. They still had a few hours to wait, however, and the sitting around was making everyone antsy. Belle kept playing with the hem of her top, trying to keep her mind focused and away from Mr. Gold. She knew once the job started, she’d be all in, but while they were just waiting, her mind kept losing focus.

The others had noticed her lack of focus, along with her ear to ear grin, and pried the truth out of her.The news had been met with smiles and a loud “shut up!” courtesy of Ruby.

Emma had stepped out to get breakfast, needing something to do. The others were sitting in silence, everyone lost in their own thoughts until Ruby spoke. “Mary Margaret? What is Emma’s deal with Regina? We know it’s not just about the money.”

Mary Margaret sighed and the others sat up, their curiosity piqued. Even Belle, who knew more than most thanks to Mr. Gold, sat forward and stopped fidgeting.

Mary Margaret hesitated before speaking. She had certainly been involved, but it was really Emma’s story to tell. The girls were involved now and deserved now, however, and figured that was worth risking Emma’s wrath.

“A few years ago, I used to work for Regina, before I got into the business.”She began, ignoring the surprised looks on the other’s faces. “She had a different company then, completely different staff. That’s how I met Emma, actually. She started working there about a year after I did. We quickly became friends, and it wasn’t too long before she told me the real reason for her being there. She was going to take Regina for everything she had.” she paused then, taking a moment to collect her thoughts.

“Emma had given up a baby for adoption and when he was ten years old, he went to find Emma. She decided to con Regina and then take Henry back.” Mary Margaret made a face. “I’m not saying that decision won her the mother of the year award, but trust me when I say Regina was worse.” Mary Margaret paused again, debating whether she should tell her side of the story-the one where Regina did everything to destroy her happiness-but decided that was a story for another time.

“Regina wasn’t the best boss, and I could see that Henry was miserable, so I agreed to help. With a week left of the con, we were woken by the news that the office building had burned down. We never could pin it on Regina, but she made out like a bandit on the insurance, and we lost everything. And I mean everything.” she said, steel in her eyes. “Henry had been caught in the fire. Another employee, who had become quite close to Emma, died as well, trying to save Henry. I thought at one point he and Emma….” she trailed off, shaking her head.

“It wasn’t meant to be.” Emma said from behind them. She stood by the door, a box of donuts in her hands. The others whirled to face her, looking guilty about talking behind her back. “Regina is evil and needs to be taught a lesson.” she continued as she moved further into the room, setting the donuts on the coffee table. She left the room quickly, heading for the office in the back. Mary Margaret soon followed, and the others were left in an awkward silence, the box of donuts unopened on the table.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————-  
Mary Margaret entered the office moments after Emma.

“I’m sorry.” she said quietly. “They needed to know exactly what they were getting into.”

“I was going to tell them.” Emma said, stonily.

“When?” Mary Margaret asked with a hint of exasperation in her voice. “The job starts in less than four hours!”

Emma looked like she wanted to protest, but didn’t.

Mary Margaret took in a deep breath before she went on. “I told you when this whole thing started that I was in it until the end, and I am, but those girls made no   
much promises. They need to know what they’re getting themselves into.”

Emma nodded, looking almost defeated. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” she straightened her shoulders, visibly pulling herself together. “Let’s go. We have a job to do.”

Mary Margaret smiled and followed Emma out of the room.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————-  
Emma and Mary Margaret rejoined the others. The girls were quietly munching on the donuts Emma had brought, the awkward tension from before replaced by grim determination. Emma moved to speak, but Belle beat her to it.

“We’re in.” she said firmly, her eyes not leaving Emma’s. “We wish you could have felt you have you could tell us sooner, but we’re not backing out now.” she turned to Ashley and Ruby for confirmation. Both girls nodded.

Emma grinned. “Alright, then. Operation Cobra is a go.”

“Operation Cobra?” Ashely asked, sounding confused.

Emma’s eyes softened, as Mary Margaret’s grin widened. “It’s what Henry called the original con.”

Ashley smiled. “That works for me.”  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————-  
Regina stood in her immaculately decorated office, pausing in her packing to inspect her manicured fingernails. She regarded the box in front of her, making sure she had everything. She would only be gone for the summer, and really all she needed was to internet access, but she liked to bring a few of her trinkets and more important, less public files with her.

A knock sounded at her door, and she straightened up, putting the lid on the box before she answered. “Come in.”

The door opened to reveal a beautiful if cold, middle aged blonde woman.

Regina smiled slightly. “Mal. I wasn’t expecting you today.”

Mal smiled in return. She ran her hand across a marble apple paperweight on a side table by the door. “I saw something the other day I thought you would be interested in.”

“And what would that be?” Regina said, instantly on her guard. She would say she was friends with the woman, but there was a thinly veiled animosity between them.

Mal’s smile only grew. “Mary Margaret Blanchard and her little blonde friend were seen hanging around the office. One might even say they were doing a little reconnaissance.”

Regina froze, her smile becoming plastic as she quickly processed this new piece of information. It had been years since she’d seen either Mary Margaret or Emma Swan, and knew that having both of them spotted outside her office could only mean one thing. They were back for revenge.

Regina’s smile grew cruel as a plan began to form in her mind. “Well, we’ll just have to make sure to welcome them, won’t we?”


	6. Chapter 6

Emma looked relieved that the job would be going as planned. She turned to Ashley. “The camera’s are all set outside of Regina’s summer home, right?”

Ashley nodded. “Everything is all set and ready to go.” Regina’s office building was the primary location and about a 45 minute drive from Mary Margaret’s house. Since everyone was needed there, hidden surveillance cameras outside of Regina’s lavish summer home would have to do.

Emma smiled, looking almost mischievous as she did so. “Let’s do this.”  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Ashley climbed into the surveillance van an hour and a half later, a bag of snacks and extra equipment at her side. The van was parked a few blocks away from Regina’s office building, and from it she was able to keep tabs on both Regina’s office and her summer home-inside and out. She sat down in the chair, setting the snacks at her feet and taking a few minutes to set up her extra equipment.

Sometimes she wished she could have one of the more action oriented jobs. The romanticism of the sexy thief image that Belle pulled off, or Ruby’s tough, BA exterior was appealing at times. When it came down to it, however, she would take her van and tech equipment any day.

She put on her headset, and reached down to grab a handful of potato chips out of an already open bag.

“Everyone set?” she asked into the headset as she double checked all the camera feeds. She nodded to herself; everything looked good on her end. She smiled as everyone replied in the affirmative. Her fingers jumped across several buttons, and soon she had eyes on everyone.

Alright, boss, Operation Cobra is a go.” she spoke to Emma, but the headpiece broadcast her words to everyone. She could see Emma smiling on the top left screen.

“You’re up, Ruby.” Emma spoke quietly, pretending to read a magazine in a drug store across the street from the tall office building.

Ruby’s answering smile was downright wolfish, and she sauntered into Storybrooke Industries. Regina had never met her, so she had been assigned to distraction detail. This was a job Ruby gladly accepted.  
—————————————————————————————————————-  
The main lobby was practically deserted. They’d been watching the office to learn what days and times would be most open. Ruby walked up to the front desk, smiling in anticipation of what she knew was coming. The receptionist at the desk was young, male, and quite attractive. He looked up as she approached, a flirty smirk crossing his face as the striking beauty reached his desk.

“Welcome to Storybrooke Industries, how can I help you?” the words were rote and memorized, but the tone behind it was definitely not. Ruby flashed her flirtiest smile and leaned forward, giving the man an eyeful.

“I need to see Marco.” she said, knowing that the man she named was a business man much lower on the food chain than Regina, and therefore wouldn’t raise any red flags. “And I need to know when you get off.” she finished for good measure, widening her smile just slightly. The man didn’t realize that the extra baring of her teeth was a warning. All he saw was an invitation.

The man grinned back. “I have a lunch break in a couple hours.” he said hopefully.

Ruby frowned, really putting on a show now. “Are you sure you can’t make that come a little sooner?” she refrained from all out pouting, but she had him eating out of her hand.

He nodded conspiratorially, and leaned closer. “I’m sure we could work something out.”

Ruby grinned, and followed the man to a small back room behind his desk. They were out of sight for a couple of minutes before a small thunk was heard, and then Ruby walked out of the room, reapplying her lipstick. “You’re good, MM.” she said quietly, leaning against the desk casually.

Mary Margaret walked confidently into the workplace of her former boss and current enemy. Large, fashionable glasses and a ginger wig hid her identity. Ruby snickered under her breath. Mary Margaret frowned as she reached the taller woman. “Pull the short straw in the wig department?” Ruby asked under her breath.   
They began walking towards the elevator, knowing Belle was already in the building, ready to help them sneak into Regina’s office.

“I thought you liked red.” Mary Margaret commented as they walked into an elevator.

“There’s a difference between red and….ginger.” she replied, her nose wrinkling in distaste.

Mary Margaret laughed quietly as the elevator doors closed on them.  
——————————————————————————————————————  
“Everyone’s in.” Ashley said, again, speaking mostly for Emma’s sake. Emma nodded and put her magazine down before walking out the front door of the drug store. According to the plan, she was supposed to meet the others in Regina’s office, following the route Belle had taken, but she had somewhere she needed to stop first.

She made her way to the basement of Storybrooke Industries, knowing Ashley would wonder what she was doing, but that the blonde tech wouldn’t question it. Ducking into the small records room, she walked quickly to a small, older filing cabinet at the back of the room. Quickly picking the locks, she pulled open the first few drawers before she found what she was looking for. She pulled out the file in question and began flipping through it, her expression growing more angered with every passing second. She had been mad before, but Regina was really going to pay now.  
——————————————————————————————————————  
Ashley scanned the computer screens in front of her almost idly, her fingers swiftly pressing buttons and making sure everything and everyone were in place. She quickly glanced at the screen to her far left, and only after she looked away did she realize something was amiss. She did a quick double take and her eyes widened as she took in the image on the screen. She shouted quickly, praying that Emma would be able to hide, able to get out of what would soon be a very sticky situation.

“Emma! You gotta hide! Regina knows…” Ashley trailed off as she saw in the screen that she was too late.  
———————————————————————————————————————  
Emma stiffened when she heard Ashley’s frantic warning. She was just about to heed it when she felt something cold and hard press up against the back of her head, quickly followed by the sound of a gun cocking.

“Well, well.” A rich, but menacing voice from behind her drawled. “If it isn’t Miss Swan.”


	7. Chapter 7

Belle had just let Ruby and Mary Margaret into Regina’s office when Ashley’s frantic warning came through their earpieces. Their eyes widened as they looked at each other.

“Ash?” Ruby asked, sounding worried.

“Regina’s got her. She has a gun.” Ashley replied, her tone anxious. Ruby and Belle both swore, loudly.

“What does it look like down there, Ashley?” Mary Margaret asked, glancing at the others, her face tense.

“Not good.” the blonde admitted. “Her earpiece is still working, though, so she can still hear us.”

Mary Margaret nodded, her features going steely.

“Here’s the plan. Ruby, you and Belle stay and finish up here.” the girls nodded, Ruby heading to Regina’s computer while Belle continued on to the hidden safe behind the desk. Regina kept a small amount of money and valuables in the safe, but their main target was Regina’s bank accounts and the security information hidden on her computer.

“Be ready in case we need you when you’re done.” Mary Margaret instructed. Belle and Ruby paused what they were doing and looked up, nodding.

Mary Margaret then left the room, continuing to speak as she did so. “Ashley, I want you to keep an eye on Emma and Regina while you’re helping Ruby. Let us know if anything changes.” Ashley responded in the affirmative as Mary Margaret ran into the elevator. “Just hold on, Emma. We’re coming.”  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“Turn around.” Regina said slowly, keeping her handgun trained on Emma’s head. Emma did as she was instructed, keeping her hands up in the air. The file folder that Emma had grabbed remained in her hand, taunting Regina with it’s presence.

“Find what you were looking for?” Regina asked, her tone acidic and accusing.

Emma held her gaze, not willing to be the one to look away first. “Not quite. You interrupted me.”

Regina’s lip curled upward. “You’ve always been a thorn in my side, Miss Swan. I think today would be a good day to remedy that.” she took a step forward, the gun a menacing reminder of just who was in charge here.

“Did you love him?” Emma asked quietly, ignoring Regina’s threat.

Regina froze. “Excuse me?” she sounded shocked at the question.

“Henry.” Emma clarified, neither her voice or her gaze wavering. “Did you love him? Really?”

”Of course, I did.” Regina snarled, taking another small step forward. “How dare you suggest otherwise.” Regina practically spat the words as she walked forward, backing Emma closer to the wall.

“I’m just asking because it didn’t really seem like you had his best interests at heart when you set out to destroy the company.” Emma said, unable to keep all of the anger and grief out of her voice. Her back hit the wall then.

Regina kept walking forward. “If it hadn’t been for you, he wouldn’t have been in the building when the fire was set.” she snarled, angrily. Her frown turned sad as she continued. “He stopped listening to me once you arrived.” she shook her head, ridding herself of the sorrowful memories. “The whole plan would have gone smoothly if it hadn’t been for you.”  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Mary Margaret lips pressed together in distaste as she heard Regina’s words. Almost to the file room door, she didn’t even need her earpiece to hear what was being said. Belle and Ruby, having finished their assignment, heard the words as well and exchanged looks as they made their way down to the basement.  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————-  
“…and even though the plan succeeded, I lost everything that day.” Regina’s voice shook as spoke. “Henry, Graham…I’m never getting them back, and it’s all your fault.” Emma remained silent as Regina stepped even closer. “And now, there’s only one last loose end to tie up.” Regina gloated, smiling widely as she aimed the gun at Emma’s forehead, so close the gun was almost touching Emma.

The click of a gun cocking came from behind them. “I don’t know about that.” Mary Margaret smirked, pointing the gun at Regina. Belle and Ruby entered behind Mary Margaret looking just as smug. 

Almost as if she had been expecting it, Regina turned in one smooth motion, grabbing Emma as she did so. She pressed the gun against Emma’s temple. “I assume you know how this goes.” Regina drawled, managing to keep most of the anxiety out of her voice as she moved backwards towards a side door. Feeling the cold metal against her temple, Emma cooperated, waiting for the right moment.

They had just reached the side door when Regina faltered, having almost tripped on a box behind them. Emma took this as her chance and elbowed Regina in the gut just as Mary Margaret let off a shot. The bullet missed both of them, and Regina doubled over in pain as Emma quickly stepped aside.

Before any of them could react, Regina straightened up and ran out the door, kicking it behind her as she left. Emma ran to the door only to find it locked. Emma jiggled the door handle in frustration.

Mary Margaret, who had walked over to her in the meantime, placed her hand on Emma’s. “It’s okay. We finished the job, and we’ll get her later.” Emma exchanged a look with Mary Margaret, a whole conversation happening between the two women without a word being said.

Emma sighed. “You’re right. We should go.”

The group was mostly silent as they walked out of the room, until Belle spoke.

“See? I told you one day our lives would be like something out of a heist movie.” Belle said, her grin matching everyone else’s as they left.  
————————————————————————————————————————————————  
The anger radiating off Regina was practically visible as she stalked up to Mr. Gold’s pawn shop a week later. She paused momentarily and controlled her features before opening the shop door and stepping inside. The little bell above the door rang delicately, and Mr. Gold stepped out from the back of the shop at the sound.

“Ms. Mills.” he greeted with a small smirk. “What can I help you with?”

Regina walked up to the counter, her body language almost feral. “I think you know exactly what you can help me with.” she spat out.

“I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about, dear.” he said coolly, tidying up the items on his counter.

“Emma Swan.” Regina said slowly, trying to keep her anger in check.

Mr. Gold’s smirk grew. “Now what would I know about her? I haven’t seen her since that whole mess with Henry.”

Regina’s eyes narrowed as she leaned over the counter. “Emma Swan robbed me,” she said, her words perfectly enunciated. “and I know that your little girlfriend was involved. I’d hate for anything tragic to happen.”

Something hard and cold glinted in Mr. Gold’s eyes, and the smirk was gone, replaced by a thin, cruel line. “Let’s not be getting ahead of ourselves, dearie. I think you’ll soon find that you’re over your head.” he held her gaze, waiting for her to blink and look away. She cleared her throat, trying to regain the upper hand.

“I need you to find Emma Swan for me.” Regina demanded, her voice low and dangerous.

“And why would I do that?” Mr. Gold asked almost absently, keeping his focus on rearranging some trinkets on the counter between them.

“Because I have something you want.” her smile was triumphant.

“Somehow I doubt that.” he answered, his smirk firmly in place.

“What about your son?”

Mr. Gold froze as the question hung in the air. Regina’s smile looked positively poisonous as it stretched across her face.

“I’ll let you sleep on it.” with that she turned on her heel and walked out the door.

The silence was thick and heavy in the wake of Regina’s departure.

“Well, that was…unexpected.” Belle remarked, half hidden behind the curtain. Mr. Gold nodded numbly, not turning to face her.

She walked over to him, concern marking her features. He finally turned to face her when she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Do you think she really has Bae?” she asked softly.

He looked so shocked and lost that she didn’t hesitate in wrapping her arms around him. “I don’t know.” he whispered, clinging to her desperately.

Belle hoped that for once, Regina was telling the truth.

 

To Be Continued…


End file.
